Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p - 1}{3p - 5} = 3$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3p - 5$ $ 5p - 1 = 3(3p - 5) $ $5p - 1 = 9p - 15$ $-1 = 4p - 15$ $14 = 4p$ $4p = 14$ $p = \dfrac{14}{4}$ Simplify. $p = \dfrac{7}{2}$